


It Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Depression, I Don't Even Know, I need help, M/M, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto x Sasuke - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sakura Bashing, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke x Naruto - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, What Was I Thinking?, Yaoi, i hate sakara i will bash her a lot, iruka x kakahi, posible lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It Hurts<br/>The glairs, the beatings, the insults.  Naruto is done and his mask of happiness and hope slides off.  His hope for acceptance is gone as are his dreams for the future.  He finally gives up and try's to kill himself.  The villager and his so called friends wont care, they will just forget and move on.  Well that's what Naruto thought.</p><p>First Chapter edited and a lot better then my first atempt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suicidal Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119803) by Midnight-Kisune11. 



> **Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Naruto****  
>  This is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me I've never written anything close to this at all
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> It Hurts by [Evelyn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4075828/chapters/9178054) is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).  
> Based on a work at [Archive Of Own](Archive%20Of%20Own).  
> 

 

 

 

**"Demon Speaking"**

**'Demon Thoughts'**

"Normal Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

* * *

 

As I walked out of my shity apartment I ignored the icy glares directed at me that would make and lesser mans hair stand on end and began to trudge to Team Sevens training grounds, not even bothering to place that disgustingly fake smile on my face. I was the first one there -As usual- and began to meditate, slipping into the sewers of my mind and began talking to Kurama.

 **"What do you want Gaki(1)"** Kurama began seeing as I would not.

"... Just to Talk."

 **"About what?"** He asked clearly frustrated and getting irritated at my lack of response.  

 _'This is amusing'_ I thought.

" **You know y** **our thoughts echo in here?"**

 **"** Oh I didn't know that. Do you always listen to my thoughts?"

" **Usually"**

"So you know what I've been thinking about recently?"

**"Yeah, You shouldn't do it I know you miserable but that's just giving them what they want.  -And you know if you die so do I."**

"Ah, but I've already thought of that.  I'm going to remove the seal so you can escape before I die if you wan't." 

**"I'll stay if I didn't id just bee sealed again but it would be in someone worse than you"**

"Hey!" I shout indignantly but begin to snicker at our little inside joke.

* * *

 (Meanwhile Outside)

(General POV)

* * *

Fifteen Minutes after Naruto began to meditate Sasuke arrived and was shocked at what he saw.  Naruto, ~~my Dobe~~ , The Dobe, the person that doesn't know how to shut up and sit still was doing just that, he was being quiet and sitting still.   

 _'Funny I don't know why I think as him as my dobe.'_   Sasuke thought as he glanced over at Naruto.

He looked so peaceful like he was sleeping but there were lines on his face from stress.  Sasuke walked to Naruto's form and kicked his side trying to wake him up when his eyes snapped open and he glared at him from his new position sideways on the ground. 

"What the hell do you fuckin' want" He snapped at me angrily.

Taken back at Naruto odd behavior Sasuke completely missed the fist that came flying at his face with surprising power.  When he finally regained his composure he saw Naruto turn around and sit in a tree to begin meditating.  That's when they herd it the disgusting squeal of the Pink Banshee, Sakura, right before she latched onto Sasuke's arm and rambled on fawning over him, rubbing her nonexistent breasts agents his arm.  He tried giving her his 'ultimate Uchiha glare of Death' but it didn't faze her being so used to it he shuddered and shoved her off his arm and sat next to Naruto, ignoring everyone with scowl on his face waiting for Kakashi to come. 

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whined, "Sit next to me not that idiot!"

 _'Id rather sit next to him than you creepy fan-girl.'_ I thought.

I waited for Naruto to jump up and say how he would and get shot down as usual but he didn't. He just sat there silently ignoring us all. 

* * *

(Naruto POV)

* * *

After sitting in silence next to Sasuke for three hours waiting for Kakashi  we finally here a POOF and Kakashi appeared.

"Your late!" Screeched Sakura pointing a finger wildly at Kakashi.

All five eyes turned to me seeking an answer to why I didn't yell at sensei,

I only replied with, "There's no point anymore its never goanna' change he'll always be late with a lame excuse."

During the entire training I was thinking of what to do.  _'Should I wait to do it or do it today?'_

 

I went through our warm-up mechanically going through the motions. When we finished warm ups we began to spar.  I was pared with Sakura first and defeated her easily with a kick to the face getting close with my superior speed and knocking her out cold.  She couldn't even put up a proper block in time.  Kakashi was favoring Sasuke teaching him a new katon jutsu and didn't even let me spar with him.  He said to work on my chakra control.

"Yeah! lets work on my already perfect chakra control."  I mumbled sarcastically "Why not teach me a fuuton jutsu." walking out of the training grounds leaving them behind.

* * *

After training I went home and thought of how to kill myself and when I should do it before I went to bed I made definite plan of what I would do so I would defiantly die on the first try. 

First I would visit Iruka and tell him how muck he means to me how he is like a dad to me.

I would then visit Sarotobi-jiji and thank him for everything the has done for me.

Then I would head home shouldering all the glares and hateful wipers holding my bag of rat poision.

I will lock my door and tear the seal off Kurama's giving him the option to be free again.

Down all the pills an begin cutting myself into oblivion. Cutting every major vein within reach. Slowly bleeding out, unwanted an alone, just as i have always been.

* * *

 For the first time in a while i went to bed with a smile on my face thinking of what was to come tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short I'm falling asleep writing this its 12:59 and i had soccer conditioning all afternoon but i figured i should at-least a bit since its been FOREVER I'm sorry again sorry

I awoke with a start when my alarm went off at 5:00 AM.  I rolled out of bed and began to strip on my way to the shower.  Once I made it to the bathroom I reached for the razor on the shelf and slid it agents my skin time over time till the healing began to slow and I could actually **FEEL** the pain **FEEL** the blade, dull from overuse, tearing into the soft skin of my thigh making it **BLEED** that **BEAUTIFUL** crimson liquid.   As the blood flow began to slow I slipped into the shower, water still cold, and shivered.  I stood under the spray thinking of what I was going to say to Iruka without leading him to thinking i was going to kill myself later.

 

* * *

 

 

I walked to Iruka's apartment ignoring the looks of contempt and the not so silent whispers calling me demon and monster.  I finally got to the apartment and knocked in the door and was greeted with the smiling face of my father figure, Iruka. 

"Iruka-sensei, I want to talk to you about something before I leave for a bit because I don't know when i'll be back." I spoke with a weary smile.

"Anything Naruto-kun!  Come on in!" he answers gently stepping aside and opening the door enough for me to slip through.  When come into the cozy apartment i feel at home and safe.

 _'if only I could always feel_ _this way.'_  I sigh.

"Is every thing alright Naruto-kun" Iruka voices his concern.

"Yes everything is okay I just want to tell you what you mean to me before I leave tomorrow." I reply.

"What do you mean leave?"

"I have to go on a long-term mission and I don't know if I'll make it back," at this Iruka's eyes began to water and he started to tremble," so I wan't to tell you what you mean to me.  Iruka you are the father I never had you feed me when I couldn't feed myself you took care of me after a beating, healing my wounds and hiding me on my birthday. You took your personal time to turn me into the great ninja I am today tutoring me in almost every subject there is, from combat to history.  I love you and consider you my dad I hope I can see you again but I don't know if I will" I finish, crying, I stand up and and hug the sitting Iruka, kiss the top of his head and whisper.

"Goodbye Iruka-tousan"

And leave.

* * *

 

As I head down the hallway I hear Kakashi enter his apartment ans begin fretting over Iruka and i smile knowing that someone will be there for him when I'm not here anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaki-Brat
> 
>  
> 
> I know its short but I need to think up more things that will happen and how to get Naruto and Sasuke together 'cus I have no clue how to do that.  
> Please give me suggestions on how to fix my writing and make the story better over all
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks  
> Soul Fox


End file.
